


Nervous Game

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are having a sleepover and decide to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Game

"Hey guys, how about we play a game?" Aria asked.

"Sure, what kind of game?" Emily inquired.

"How about the nervous game" Aria suggested.

"That's the one where you have to ask and do stuff to the person next to you, until they can't take it anymore and admit they're nervous right?" Hanna questioned.

"Yeah, I'm up for it" Spencer stated, as they moved into a circle.

"Ooh, I've got some online instructions, why don't we use them" Aria suggested.

"Sure, I'll go first" Hanna announced, taking Aria's phone.

"Who's your female celebrity crush?" Hanna questioned.

"Uh, Holland Roden" Emily shrugged.

"Boobs or butt?" Hanna asked.

"Boobs" Emily replied.

"When was your last wet dream?" Hanna inquired.

"...Um, a few days ago" Emily admitted.

"What happened in it? Explicit" Hanna asked.

"It was just about a random woman and we had sex" Emily shrugged.

"C'mon Em, you have to give more than that!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Okay...well we started kissing, and then she took my top off and started playing with my breasts, teasing my nipples...I could feel my self getting wet, and then she starting fingering me through my shorts, I could feel the harsh fabric pressing on my clit...the friction just made me wetter and then suddenly she tore my shorts of and started fingering me, two fingers inside my pussy..." Emily trailed off, the others knowing what would have happened next.

"Okay, um, it says I have to do what happened in your dream...to myself" Hanna explained.

"...You don't have to-" But Emily was cut off by Hanna taking her top off.

When she unhooked her bra, every girl's eyes went to her breasts, and could see that her nipples were already erect. She started tugging at them lightly, biting on her lip as she did so. When she started flicking them, she started letting out small gasps and slowly trailed her hand down over her PJ bottoms and started to press onto her clit.

"Oh, yes" Hanna cried.

Soon her hips were thrusting up, trying to get more friction, so Hanna tore of her PJ bottoms and panties, leaving her bare for all the girls to see. Emily especially could feel herself getting wet at the sight. Hanna then started fucking herself, two fingers inside her wet pussy and soon she was close.

"Oh god, yes...oooooh!" She moaned, as the others watched her come on her hand.

"Okay...what next" Hanna said, picking up the phone.

"Did you like that?" Hanna questioned.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Did you like seeing me fuck myself...did you wish you were the one fucking me..." Hanna trailed off, getting closer to Emily.

"Uh..." Emily stuttered.

"You're still looking at me, aren't you? Wishing you could suck on my nipples...wishing you could touch my soaking pussy..." She exclaimed, watching Emily gulp.

"Hm..." Hanna trailed off, as she raised her hand and swiped a finger against Emily's nipple.

"Your nipples are hard...I wonder..." She smirked, as her hand trailed itself down her stomach.

It stopped right above where her clit was and started pressing down, making Emily gasp.

"Oh yeah" Hanna grinned, as she then started to dip her hands into Emily's shorts, and under her panties.

"Stop! I'm nervous!" Emily exclaimed, as Hanna's fingers stopped right above her pussy.

"Okay" She smiled, as her finger trailed up Emily's wet slit, causing the girl to let out a small gasp.

"Uh...how about we go to bed..." Spencer trailed off.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Hanna stated.

* * *

Later that night, Aria was still wide awake. She had planned the whole evening, knowing who would take which role. She rolled herself over so that she was facing Emily's back and started to trial a hand down her stomach. She then ducked her hand into the girls panties, and smirked finding that she was still wet. It didn't take long until the sleeping Emily was close.

"Oh..." She moaned in her sleep, when Aria inserted another finger.

Suddenly she felt her own pussy being touched and turned her head to see that Spencer now had two fingers in her pussy.

"I know this was your plan..." Spencer trailed off, as her thumb brushed Aria's clit.

Her thrusts into Emily's pussy had slowed down now, from the distraction and she let out a whimper.

"God Aria, who knew you were...oh...so dirty" Spencer moaned, Aria could now see she had her own hand down her panties.

"Let's see how dirty her mouth really is" Hanna stated, as she moved up Aria's body, and started to straddle her face.

In response, Aria eagerly started to eat her out, licking into her pussy.

"That's right...oh" Hanna moaned.

"God Aria, I need you...don't stop!" Emily exclaimed, now awake.

Aria started her thrusts into Emily's pussy again, as Spencer started thrusting harder. Soon all the girls were close, and with a lick of a clit and curl of a finger they were all coming.

"Best sleepover ever" Aria smirked.

 


End file.
